You just got loki'd!
by Zoyou
Summary: Les Avengers essayent d'empêcher Loki de diriger la Terre, mais c'est sans compter sur ses fangirls hystériques. Drabble - self-insert - gros délire - merci de laisser votre cerveau à l'entrée.


_Ça fait un bail que je n'ai rien écrit, mais j'avais rédigé ce truc il y a un moment déjà, et comme je ne compte pas le modifier, je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être temps que je le poste. Il ne s'agit pas d'un vrai One Shot mais plutôt d'un drabble: une mini-fic assez brouillon. N'y cherchez pas de logique, il s'agit uniquement d'un gros délire de self-insert qui m'est passé par la tête après avoir regardé The Avengers._

 _Bonne lecture!_

Drabble  
-

 **You just got Loki'd  
** -

 _(Avengers fanfiction)_

Les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévu.

C'était pourtant censé être une belle soirée, calme, sans incidents. La salle de concert était pleine de monde, et tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu' _il_ débarque. Personne ne savait qui il était, où ce qu'il faisait là. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir chic, et tenait à la main une grande canne dorée. Ses cheveux étaient longs et d'un noir de jais, et il souriait en balayant la salle du regard. Lors de son arrivée, personne ne l'avait vraiment remarqué, à part ceux qui se tenaient juste à côté de lui. Mais ça n'avait pas duré.

Là encore, personne n'avait réellement compris ce qui s'était passé : tout était arrivé bien trop vite. Des rayons lumineux avaient traversé la salle de concert, des choses avaient explosé, et lui était toujours là, en plein milieu, souriant de toutes ses dents, s'avançant vers l'estrade.

Ce fut la débandade. En voyant ce qui était arrivé au chef d'orchestre, tout les spectateurs se mirent à hurler et courir vers la sortie, tandis que l'inconnu, tenant toujours à la main l'étrange sceptre, avançait en souriant. Un sourire chaleureux, charmeur, mais qui cachait mal ses réelles intentions... Si tant est qu'il cherchait à les cacher. Tout le monde se précipita dehors, se bousculant les uns les autres, se piétinant même, dans l'urgence de trouver un peu de sécurité et de s'éloigner de cet homme si puissant.

Dans la rue, la foule se mouvait de droite à gauche, éperdue, incapable d'avancer, bloqués de tous côté et tiraillée par les mouvements des uns et des autres. Certains se cachaient derrière des voitures ou dans des encoignures de portes, des passants des rues voisines accourraient pour voir ce qui se passait, sans se douter qu'ils couraient à leur perte.  
L'inconnu sortit à son tour du bâtiment, marchant lentement d'un air de propriétaire, comme si toute la ville lui appartenait - ce qui était peut-être le cas, ou en tout cas ne tarderait pas à l'être. Il souriait toujours, d'un air railleur et très peu rassurant. Soudain, tous se stoppèrent en le voyant changer. Lentement, tandis qu'il marchait, une lueur doré l'enveloppait de la tête aux pieds, formant petit à petit une épaisse armure autour de lui, semblant faite d'or pur. Un casque apparut sur sa tête, surmonté d'immenses cornes d'or. Une longue cape vert émeraude flottait derrière lui.

Il leva son sceptre une nouvelle fois, et plusieurs voitures se retournèrent et prirent feu. La débandade reprit.

Puis il disparut, pour se matérialiser instantanément juste devant la foule, leur bloquant à nouveau le passage.

« A genoux devant moi ! » tonna-t-il, et sa voix résonnait sur toute la place comme dans une cathédrale.

Tout le monde eut un mouvement de recul, hésitant.

« J'ai dit... » Il frappa le sol de son sceptre, et une lumière bleue irréelle inonda la place. Un rictus déforma son visage. « A GENOUX ! »

Cette fois, la foule se stoppa net, et, les yeux écarquillés, posa lentement un genoux à terre. Un silence terrifiant envahi les lieux. L'homme sourit à nouveau.

« N'est-ce pas... plus simple ? » fit-il d'une voix lente et forte, en étendant les bras dans un geste triomphant. « N'est-ce pas là votre état naturel ? C'est la vérité secrète de l'humanité, que vous avez besoins d'être subjugués. En réalité... vous êtes faits... pour être gouvernés. »

Sa voix n'était presque plus qu'un murmure, et il souriait toujours. La foule se tenait toujours agenouillée, et tous baissaient les yeux. Tous, sauf un.

C'est alors qu'un vieil homme se leva, et tourna la tête vers Loki.

« Pas par des hommes comme vous », fit-il d'une voix grave.

Loki secoua la tête et abaissa son sceptre, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Il n'y a pas d'hommes comme moi.

-Il y a toujours des hommes comme vous, répliqua l'homme. »

Le dieu dans l'armure doré releva à nouveau son sceptre, qui émettait une lumière bleuâtre.

« Regardez-le, tout le monde, fit-il doucement. Qu'il vous serve d'exemple. »

Et un rayon lumineux fusa du sceptre d'or, droit sur le vieil homme.

Les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévu.

Le rayon n'atteignit pas sa cible, mais ricocha sur un immense bouclier rond aux couleurs du

drapeau américain, et repartit frapper Loki en pleine poitrine. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Tu sais, la dernière fois que j'ai été en Allemagne, dit-il tandis que le dieu se relevait, il y avait un homme qui se croyait au dessus de tout le reste. Nous avons fini par avoir un différend.

-Le Soldat » fit Loki entre ses dents, en lançant un regard noir à Captain America. Il ricana. « L'homme hors du temps.

-Je ne suis pas celui qui est hors du temps. » répliqua l'autre.

Soudain un grand bruit se fit entendre, et une voix résonna dans des haut-parleurs invisibles, tandis qu'un vaisseau apparaissait dans le ciel nocturne juste derrière l'homme au bouclier.

« _Loki, pose ce sceptre et recule_ » fit une voix de femme résonnant sur toute la place.

Le dieu lança un autre rayon bleu sur le vaisseau, en vain. Captain America se précipita sur lui, tandis que la foule autour d'eux s'enfuyait.

Les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévu.

Il allait frappé Loki avec son bouclier, lorsque deux formes indistinctes lui foncèrent dessus et le heurtèrent de plein fouet. Son premier réflexe fut de les renvoyer d'un coup de poing, et les deux partirent heurter une voiture déjà bien amochée. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de se relever et de revenir à la charge.

Captain America se figea. C'était des civiles.

Deux jeunes filles d'une quinzaine d'années, le visage déformé par la colère, le toisait.

« Touche pas à Loki, salaud ! » fit l'une d'elle.

« T'as pas le droit de lui faire du mal ! » renchérit l'autre.

Le héros secoua la tête.

« Partez d'ici, petites. Vous risquez d'être blessées.

-On s'en fout ! » cria la première, la plus petite. « On est du côté de Loki, et tu ne pourra pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut ! »

« Heu... il veut faire quoi, en fait ? » chuchota l'autre fille à son acolyte.

« On s'en fout.

-Ouais, t'as raison. C'est Loki, vous pouvez pas test ! »

Et elles se jetèrent à nouveau sur lui.

« J'ai besoins de renforts ! » fit Captain America dans son micro, tandis qu'il repoussait les deux folles.

« _Tu ne peux pas t'en débrouiller ? Elles ne sont que deux !_ » demanda une voix grésillante dans l'oreillette.

« Ce sont des civiles ! Je ne peux pas à la fois me débarrasser d'elles sans les blesser, et m'occuper de Loki ! »

Le dieu, de son côté, avait également repris ses esprits. Il leva une nouvelle fois son sceptre, profitant que Captain America avait les mains prises. Manifestement, il ne se souciait pas trop de blesser les deux gamines.

La plus âgée attrapa son amie par l'épaule et la plaqua au sol tandis que le coup partait. Captain America eut à peine le temps de lever son bouclier, et le rayon faillit l'atteindre. Et les deux folles s'étaient accrochées à ses jambes pour tenter de l'empêcher de bouger, et le frappaient de toute part.

La place était désormais déserte, exceptée pour les deux combattants et les deux fangirls hystériques. L'énorme vaisseau flottait toujours derrière eux, et une forme rouge indistincte s'en détacha pour fuser vers le sol. Loki, toujours debout en plein milieu de la place, tenta une attaque directe sur le _truc non identifié_ , et constatant l'inefficacité du sceptre, fit exploser une nouvelle voiture non loin, dans l'espoir d'entraver sa course. Captain America, de son côté, avait profité de ce moment de répit pour se débarrasser des deux poids qui s'accrochaient à ses jambes comme des singes en furie, et s'était précipité vers le nouvel arrivant, qui s'avéra être non pas un missile quelconque mais un homme entièrement vêtu de métal.

Les deux jeunes filles l'avaient suivi, tentant toujours de le détourner du combat. La plus grande se stoppa net en apercevant l'homme entièrement recouvert d'une armure rouge et or.

« Oh putain c'est Iron Man ! » murmura-t-elle tandis que son acolyte s'arrêtait à son tour.

« Bah, oui, et alors ?

-Mon héroooooooos ! » cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers l'homme de fer.

La plus jeune soupira, et se tourna à nouveau vers Loki, qui semblait quelque peut dépassé par les événements.

« Oh bon sang. C'est dur, la vie de fangirl... »


End file.
